Kiyomi Takada
Kiyomi Takada (高田 キヨミ, Takada Kiyomi) first appears in Chapter 31 as Light's classmate and girlfriend. She is a popular girl also known as "Miss To-Oh" (English version) /"Miss Todai" (Japanese version) (short for To-Oh University) or "'Refined' Takada" (English version) /"Seiso Takada" (which means something similar to "plays hard to get"). Light Yagami notes that she is not as shallow as her reputation advertises. She makes a brief appearance by Light's side in Chapter 32, not to reappear in the story until Chapter 85 as an announcer of NHN (parody of NHK) chosen to be Kira's spokesperson to the world. This is not a decision made by Light, but by Teru Mikami, who threatens her as Kira, and knows her as someone educated, intellectual and civilized, and who could send out Kira's words accurately in a calm and straightforward manner. Light has to figure out how an ex-girlfriend could become an ally, especially since he disappeared from everyone he knew in university, and at one point leaves his mother, Sachiko, thinking he ran off to live with Misa Amane. Light believes that she is more intelligent and prouder than Misa. Near, after doing a background research on the NHN announcer, believes that she is merely studious and not intelligent, as Light's judgment that she was intelligent was based solely on her grades. Takada is by then famous for being Kira's spokesperson, and Near looked down on anyone who supported Kira. By Chapter 88, when Light reveals his identity to her as Kira, she states that Light is the only man she has ever respected. That he is Kira only enthralls her more, especially when he asks her to be his queen in the perfect world they only dreamed of when they were in school together. In the Rewrite 2 version of events, Light's meetings with Takada and Mikami are moved to earlier than occurred in the manga in the anime, and has them kill the SPK, rather than the mafia. In Chapter 98, Takada is kidnapped by Mello after Matt creates a diversion with a smoke bomb. In the following chapter, Takada's bodyguards shoot Matt (to death) while Mello puts Takada in the back of a truck and forces her to take her clothes off (to get rid of a tracking device). He allows Takada to cover herself with a blanket, which proves to be his undoing as she had a piece of the Death Note hidden in her bra. After Takada kills Mello with the Death Note piece, Light writes her name into the Death Note, causing her to commit suicide by fire, burning herself, her belongings, and everything around her. According to How to Read 13, Takada was born on July 12, 1985 and dies on January 26, 2010. She is 5'4" and weighs 97 lbs. Her blood type is AB. Trivia -In the manga, during the phone call Takada makes to Light after killing Mello, Light assures her she will be rescued, and tells her to order Mikami to write as many names as possible until help arrives. In the anime however, a trapped and scared Takada pleads to Light to come save her, only to be coldly reminded of the orders he gave her (again, to tell Mikami to write as many names as possible), emphasizing the fact that Light was abandoning her now that she had no more use to him. Takada in "The Last Name" In the film, her role is combined with that of Kyosuke Higuchi as the third Kira, and she kills those who stand in her way of a promotion. Also, she never sees Light because she is blindfolded. Otherwise, her fate is more or less the same, with Light killing her after her declaration of devotion although the declaration is to Kira and not Light since she never knows Light was Kira. Takada dies while blindfolded and bound in the custody of the team. In addition, despite having short hair in the Death Note anime and manga, Takada's hair is fairly long in the films. She is portrayed by Nana Katase. Category:Deceased Manga and Anime Characters Category:Deceased Film Characters Category:Female characters Category:Human Category:Kira